


Brother Mine

by mevima



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crack, Drinking, Hawkecest, Incest, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has written an obvious parody of Cormac and Artemis into Page Six. This can't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

I stared at my brother over the rim of my glass - one of far too many glasses of whiskey I'd already had that night - and across the empty bottle spelling doom between us where it had stopped its spin. I'd spent a long time repressing this secret desire, and now I had no choice but to see it through, with the entire group watching on in breathless anticipation.

Corwin seemed nervous as well, the reasons for which I preferred not to spend too much time dwelling on. I forced a confident smile, and expressed to the room at large, "Well, brother mine, shall we give them a show?"

There was a groan as my other brother turned away in protest, but I had eyes only for the gorgeous mountain of a man in front of me, and the way his throat worked when he swallowed. "That's what the bottle says," he agreed, and if his grin seemed a bit strained I couldn't bring myself to care.

Giving in, letting this happen, was a terrible plan, and one I'd likely kick myself for later as I lay awake in bed with my husband, but I simply could not let the opportunity pass me by. My hands shook only the tiniest bit as I reached out to grab Corwin's jaw, but those watching could easily attribute it to my habitual neuroses, or the situation itself.

He smiled, then, a pure, reassuring expression designed only for me, and murmured, "Anything you want, Archie," and that was all the encouragement I needed to bring our lips together.

Catcalls filtered dimly into my awareness, but all my focus was on how warm and perfect my brother's lips felt against mine. Terrified, heart pounding in my throat, I touched my tongue to his lips and sweet Maker, he opened for me.

I bit back a groan, but he knew it was there nonetheless, and chuckled against my lips as he deepened the kiss himself. Even though I knew in my heart that action had been for show, I was floating, perfect, at the gates of the Golden City itself for my brother's tongue sliding against mine, just the way I had imagined all these years. A whimper escaped, then, and I pressed forward, determined to see this as far as it would go.

If the people around us had a reaction, I didn't hear it, as I climbed into Corwin's lap, straddling his legs to press our bodies together. The illusion that this was only a show we were putting on for the sake of the spin-the-bottle game shattered as I felt his length press against mine, undeniably hard, and I broke the kiss with a gasp, staring stunned into his eyes, thumbs stroking absently over his rough beard. He smiled up at me, wryly, perhaps embarrassed, and gave a little shrug of a shoulder that I thought meant, 'well, what can you do?'

We were both breathing hard, and I prayed to blessed Andraste that nobody else noticed the twitch of my hips nor the stiffness of my cock when I had to pull away, his lover and my husband both watching us intently. I had been right, this was a terrible plan, confirmed by the irresistible spark of heat coiling in my belly, making my forbidden lust a hundred times worse than it had been before.

Our gaze still hadn't parted. I bit my lip, unable to keep up the pretense of being unaffected, and stood on shaky legs. "I... I have to go," I stuttered, and fled the room.

Corwin caught up to me around the corner from the tavern, and before I could apologize, his mouth was on mine again. I couldn't breathe, a whine catching in my throat as my hands came up to clutch his shoulders, and he pressed me into the wall, sliding a thigh between my legs.

I could hardly believe this was actually happening, my dark desires brought to life, and I hoped fervently this wasn't a demon come to tempt me into sin. My hands slid up into his hair, and I gasped as his hands slid down to my ass, pulling us together. "Corwin," I whimpered against his lips, and felt him smirk.

"I want you, Archie," my brother hissed into my ear, "just the way you want me, I suspect." My head fell back against the wall as he kneaded the front of my trousers, gripping my length hard.

"Yes, please," I begged. "I burn for you. I've wanted you as long as I can remember. Take me, Corwin, please!" I hardly knew what I was saying, his hand -  _my brother's hand_ \- stroking me perfectly, and I was at serious risk of soiling my trousers as if it were my first time.

"Later," he growled into my ear. "Right now I want to see you just like this. Let me see your face when you come, little brother."

I cried out helplessly as he loosened the ties to my trousers expertly and finally touched my bare flesh. My hands fell to his shoulders and I clung, riding his hand toward my release, every movement sizzling my nerves, because this was  _him_ , this was my _brother_ touching me, oh, Corwin...!

The earth seemed to tremble as I reached my glorious peak and spilled over his hand. I felt his gaze burn into me as he worked me through it, eyes glazed with lust, and that only made me come harder, collapsing forward into my brother's arms in the middle of the dark, dingy alley.

I came to myself as I heard footsteps, likely one of our companions wondering where we had gone, and we hastily righted ourselves, eyes glancing off each other in light embarrassment. Then he grinned, and I giggled, and he pulled me against his firm body again to whisper into my ear, "We'll finish this later, beloved."


End file.
